


Come Here

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Being Human (UK) RPF, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, WARNINGS!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Aidan finds (Y/N) crying in her room and does everything he can to comfort his friend.





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> Some Aidan love and comfort for those who need it today. PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS.  
{WARNINGS, PLEASE READ: Hey friends, this may be triggering for some. Talk of depression, possible suicidal thoughts. Please be warned and take care of yourselves, please don’t read if these things may upset you. Angst with upset reader, ends in fluff and comfort}

Your phone was off, your favorite shirt was on, and you were sat on your bed with tears streaming down your cheeks and dripping off your chin. You didn’t bother to wipe them away. You simply let them slide and tickle as your bottom lip trembled. You didn’t know how long you’d sat there in the dark of your room, but your head had started to ache from the exertion long ago.

You took your shirt into your fists and squeezed, thinking about how everything was falling apart. All that you’d worked so hard to build was crumbling and crashing down around you. You’d given years of your life and your entire heart and soul to get where you wanted to be and now it felt as if you were moving backwards and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. You were alone.

You thought of what you’d tell a friend going through something like this. “It’ll get better. You have people who support you and want to help. You don’t have to be afraid to reach out. It’s okay to feel lost.” You’d said those things many times before and now even your own thoughts made you even more upset.

You laid your head back and it hit against the headboard. You felt your initial emotion subside and you stared ahead, feeling completely hopeless. It would all be easier if… you didn’t allow yourself to finish the thought. You wiped your face. Your skin was hot and puffy and you closed your eyes and tried to breath, but it only forced more tears to the surface. At least you were somewhat calmer.

You watched the small flame of the candle you’d lit, convincing yourself that you could get through another night. Then another week, and then another month. If you took things day by day, it would seem manageable. The light from the flame danced over the wall in the corner of the room and you couldn’t stop even more tears from falling. How long would it take for you to be cried out and exhausted so you could just go to sleep?

Then you froze. Was someone knocking on the door? It was late, it was acceptable for you to be asleep by now, so you pretended so. You didn’t speak or answer the door. You didn’t want to see anyone right now anyway. Then you heard a key pushing into the lock and the door creaked open. “(Y/N)?”

Your eyes darted to the door. “Silence in answer to a knock on the door does not mean come in, Aidan,” you said, pulling your shirt down over your bare legs.

He came in the room and closed the door behind him. “Yes, but you not answering your phone all night is an invitation to come and find you. Did it die or something? You need a charger? I think I have one in the-”

“No, it’s fine. I have one.” You looked away from him. “I just wanted to go to bed early tonight. M’tired.”

“Oh. Yeah, well, it’s been a long- (Y/N)?”

You hummed.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, sitting on the bed next to you and putting a hand on your shoulder. You guessed it wasn’t dark enough to hide your tear soaked face. “What is it? Did something happen?”

You shrunk from him. “Nah, everything’s fine. Just having a day. Really, I’m okay, I just want to go to sleep.”

His fingers moved to your chin and he felt it wet with spent tears. “You don’t expect me to just leave you alone, do you? (Y/N), I can’t leave you here while you’re upset like this.”

“I was upset, I’m fine now.”

“Bullshit.”

You sighed, feeling your chest shake with emotion. “I don’t want to talk about it, Aid.”

“Then we won’t.” He sat next to you, leaning back on the headboard, and wrapped an arm around you. He ran his fingers up and down over the sleeve of your shirt and it made you snap. Something about his kindness sent your worst emotions crashing over you again. You folded into him, bunching your fingers in his shirt and cried. You felt like a lunatic, but you knew he didn’t care.

“Oh, sweetheart. Come ‘ere.” He threw your legs over his and easily lifted you into his lap. You glued yourself to him and he rubbed your back and ran his fingers through your hair. “It’s okay. You’re all right.”

You felt his chin move to rest on the top of your head. You forced in a shuddering breath and relaxed a bit. Then he lifted your face. “(Y/N), what can I do?”

He let your chin slip out of his fingers and felt you push your forehead into the crook of his neck. “Never mention this again.”

You felt him shake around you with his chuckle. “Deal. Anything else?”

“Exactly what you’re doing,” you mumbled. You never expected it to happen, but somehow you didn’t feel so alone anymore.

He moved you out of his lap and on the bed beside him. “Lay down,” he said as he rolled a blanket over you. You just about collapsed on your side, finally feeling the exhaustion pull on your limbs. Then he wedged himself under you, wrapping his arm under your head and around your shoulders and pulling you close.

“Okay if I sleep over?” he asked.

“Aid, I’m all right. Really, you don’t have to.”

“I want to stay with you.” He pulled on your hip so your leg draped over him and tangled with his. His fingers ran through your hair and over your hand that covered his chest. You sighed contentedly and closed your eyes, enjoying his warmth surrounding you. Eventually, your breathing slowed and evened out and he rested his lips against the top of your head, kissing your hair and inhaling your scent with every breath. He’d do all he could to make this better. Little did he know, he already was.


End file.
